


【安雷R】一时单身一时爽，一直单身一直爽（2-3）

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: Aotuworld - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	【安雷R】一时单身一时爽，一直单身一直爽（2-3）

安迷修跟在雷狮身后，间隔约有三米。安迷修跟着雷狮。雷狮一路走到超市，安迷修也一路跟到超市。安迷修协会为他准备的依旧是标准的安迷修五件套，衬衫西裤领带绷带和小红鞋。他觉得有些多余，并没有绑绷带，和领带一起塞在口袋里。他们走了大概有十五分钟，从凌晨走到破晓。雷狮走进路边一家快餐店买早餐，安迷修站在店外等待。他现在依旧没有什么具体的打算，而且相当地困倦。昨天他的确在酒店睡了一觉，但半夜时分一个雷狮破窗而入。玻璃碎裂的声音刺进他耳朵里，他被这噪声打断了睡眠。而后对方自动报上名号和目的——怪盗Ray，今晚前来偷走某个黑手党组织在这里藏下的一块黑水晶欧泊。  
怪盗戴着面具和礼帽，头巾和披风一同垂在身后，肩上落满月光。安迷修被冷空气冻得发抖，裹着被子眨巴着迷茫的眼看怪盗拆下床头柜的金属把手，从中空的管内取出一块包装严密的东西来。雷狮冲他笑笑，伸手比了一个噤声的手势。聚光灯的刺目光线一瞬间填满了房间，对方的身形明晰起来——而他目送怪盗雷狮跳窗离开，楼下的安迷修警队也随着这危险的一跳慌乱起来。安迷修警队很快赶来调查作案现场，在作为第一目击者接受了两个小时的讯问后他终于得以离开酒店。他独自走在深夜的大街上，脑袋里回放着方才怪盗雷狮的狡黠笑容和亮光里眨动的紫色眼睛，又想到对方的头巾实在显得多余。好在他认识的那个雷狮没有对头巾的癖好。他思索着下一步要去哪儿，拐过十字路口时脚下趔趄，生生摔倒在地。扶起爬起来后他发现绊住他的是一个醉汉雷狮——只穿着紧身背心和低腰牛仔裤，外套掉在他身旁，挡住了腰线上的半截纹身。对方显然意识模糊，嘴里含糊吐出几句酒气四溢的话来。安迷修瞥见对方鼓胀的裆部和眼睛里浸水色泽的情欲，红着脸把外套捡起来给对方盖上，想想又脱下安迷修协会发给他的厚外套盖住对方的身体。他躲开雷狮伸过来想抓他的手，缓缓离开了原地。幸亏是冬夜，他燥热的脸很快就降下了温度。现在想来，装在外套里的钱应该就是那个时候落下的。他最终凭借记忆折回雷狮家中，这倒不是出自某种谨慎的考虑，只是因为他除此之外别无选择而已。  
他跟着雷狮走进超市后门，终于在对方即将打开员工休息室时听到雷狮开了口：“非要等的话，你可以在附近的咖啡厅坐下，超市里没有你可以坐的地方。我下午三点换班，在那之前你自己买点东西吃。”雷狮转身又迅速地塞给他一点零钞，“可别再给别的雷狮了。”  
雷狮正在蔬菜区忙着称重，平常来买菜的大都是安迷修，但今天却突然多出了许多雷狮。邻近同事的安迷修的电子条码秤偏偏又在这个罐头坏掉，雷狮有些怀疑他又要目睹自己的同事安迷修爱上顾客雷狮了。类似的剧情每天都在上演，他已经见了好多次，因而也不觉得奇怪。  
顾客雷狮正在一个接一个催促着安迷修，雷狮忙于手头的工作，此刻也没工夫惦记他的同事。一小时后，甚至十分钟后，一段恋情就又来到雷狮的身边，和忙着整理货架的他擦肩而过。  
安迷修坐在咖啡厅里，这里暖气开得很足，室内飘荡着某种浓郁的香味。他是在来到这里后才初次意识到自己嗅觉的存在的——联盟舰队救下他，又把他交给安迷修协会。他看见这些和自己面貌相仿的人，起初误以为他们是自己的同族，便自然而然地使用了他的母语古特亚诺斯语。在发现对方的疑惑后，他才从其他人的交谈里分辨出他们说的是宇宙通用语。语系并不统一，母舰系统教过他一些，但他并不确信自己能否使用好这门语言。他说，星星向外燃烧，沉默黑色的纯粹行进。听到他的话后，调查组组长决定通过安迷修协会向联盟申请D级许可。十分钟后他得到了一支削好的铅笔和一本草稿纸。调查员安迷修拿着铅笔在纸上画下一个圈，一些短线。他听见对方说，“书写，过去，创造。”显然他并不能理解其中一些词语。调查员眨眨眼，手指向投影桌上变动的时间。  
亚诺斯不存在过去、现在与未来之分。过去只存在于记忆中，现在由众多并不真实的体验构成，而未来只是某种希望。调查组给安迷修播放了许多影片，找了许多从技术上已被淘汰的旧式计时器，他们甚至还试图用烤面包来给安迷修解释何为时间。最终联盟派来的雷狮技术组做出了关键的决定：让安迷修写下他的母语，他们会为他制作一对翻译用人工耳蜗。通过一场小手术，在他脑内植入一枚小小的芯片——通过刺激他的大脑皮层向他持续而稳定地提供他所需要的基本概念和生活常识。  
他花了十五天，用铅笔在联盟统一分发的军用草稿纸上尽可能写下了他脑中所有的东西。事实上有些内容就连他自己也没有完全理解。他写通体晶莹的纤细歌声，写附着在意识外的光的抽搐，写水色的燃烧升起，写弯弓于流动之上冰冷的鼓胀收缩，写锋利而厚重的闪烁，写温暖的漂浮碰撞，写交汇时的温暖目光，写脊背上的森林于跳跃后飞速生长。系统教过他写字，但书写这样篇幅巨大的内容还是第一次。在他努力回忆的时候，联盟舰队的一组搜查员回收了他乘坐的逃生舱，并试着修复了部分组件。第五天时，开始有一批身着同样制服的雷狮频繁前来拿走他所写的笔记。在尝试破译无果后，他们又请来了魔法师雷狮、侦探安迷修、幽灵布伦达甚至是邪神修，最终一条头巾卷走安迷修手中的铅笔给了他们答案：“这家伙所记忆的文化里不存在科学，他是个诗人。”头巾的主人——幽灵雷狮拍拍他的脸颊，拿头巾缠上他的脖颈。然而安迷修并没有反抗，他只是茫然地看着。头巾缠得越来越紧，安迷修却面不改色。一旁的调查员安迷修很快叫停了幽灵雷狮的危险做法，但他看安迷修的眼神却突然变了。  
亚诺斯不存在死亡。  
他出现的太过突然，在那场空间裂变前后，联盟军舰都没有检测到任何生命体征。拿到安迷修的生命体征报告后，技术组的雷狮们很快改变了策略。他们请来一个个毫不知情的士兵、科研人员、甚至是平民。在完全隔绝声音的真空墙外，技术组组长雷狮拿着一沓编造出的论文向他们介绍这是一位来自外星的安迷修，母语是古特亚诺斯语，会熟练使用宇宙通用语进行日常谈话。第一组志愿者离开后，他们再一次对安迷修进行了交谈——这时他已的确变成了他们所说的那样。他们逐渐改变对安迷修的描述，而安迷修也在一点点改变。在实验进行到第三次时，他们终于确信了先前的推测。在安迷修写完他对亚诺斯星的所有记忆后，技术组的雷狮们一致同意在他的安全系数判定上打上问号，并向雷狮协会提交了销毁申请。在安迷修协会的争取下，雷狮协会最终做出了让步：他们在安迷修身上植入了监控芯片，以实时监测，一旦发生异变——他们会即刻向这里的所有居民发布虚假信息以控制安迷修的异变过程。  
他的笔记被移交给一群由各领域的安迷修组成的专家组，其中一位文学批评家安迷修在拿到翻译后的笔记后几乎瞬间就认同了那位幽灵雷狮的说法：“他是个诗人，或者说，亚诺斯就是一个诗人星球……”。不论事实如何，人们所认识到的这些从未切实发生在安迷修身上的东西此刻都成为了他的真实。自他出生后，系统就一直在教他这些，只是教，而他从未理解也从不需要理解。“你怎么哭了？”他应声抬头，发现雷狮已经站在他身前。哭？他眨眼，沉重地呼吸了几下，眼泪就好像黏在他眼角，在他吸气时不受控制地溢出。他问雷狮：“我为什么会哭？”  
雷狮后来曾回忆到这一幕，其实他有无数次可以后悔，但他所作的每一次选择又是那样的决绝。他本可以随便糊弄一下安迷修，找些常见的理由，像是我刚刚处理半价洋葱时沾上了好多味道，你想家了，大冬天你只穿一件衬衫冻傻了，哪一个都可以，总之不是这个：“哭不需要理由。”雷狮抓起安迷修的手，冰凉的关节扎着他的手心。骨头，全是骨头。雷狮想，宇航员的日子有这么苦吗？这是什么特定paro的安迷修吗？其实他也不曾真正了解过星际旅行，但终归是旅行，和他到楼下公园散步或乘车去邻市并没什么本质的区别，无非是从一个地点移动到另一个地点。他抓着安迷修的手，两个人沉默地走在傍晚的街道上。雷狮带他绕道去了商场，没有听从导购凯莉的建议——他给安迷修买了件纯黑的大麻袋羽绒服，颜色深、不容易脏，衣服大，万一这个安迷修长胖了也能穿，最重要的是这是件断码的折扣男装——便宜。他满意地拽着安迷修的袖子到收银台结账消磁。  
安迷修停在了商场前的路灯下。今天是周末，不少情侣安雷都选择外出约会。雷狮看了眼人行道上牵着手的安迷修和雷狮，想想还是把手塞回了口袋里。反正这个安迷修也不会迷路。“快点走，到公寓楼下我们再买饭吃。”他催促道。  
然而安迷修仿佛并没有听见他的话。他用嶙峋的手拉着金属拉链，时不时抖抖耳朵听拉链发出的唰唰声。他扣上帽子，抓抓帽檐上白色的绒毛又拨开自己被压歪的呆毛。忽然他停下了动作，目光紧紧跟着一个路过他身边的雷狮。他指了指雷狮，又扭头看向他身后的这位雷狮：“你的头巾呢？”  
“丢了。”  
“你不喜欢头巾吗？”  
“还行，也不算讨厌。”  
安迷修走到他身边，抓着雷狮的手按上了帽檐处的绒毛。“可我喜欢你给我买的这件衣服。”他盯着雷狮，没有眨眼，没有微笑，只是安静地看着，他很认真地说：“谢谢你，雷狮。”他的手热了起来，不知是不是错觉，安迷修的手看上去也不再像皮包骨头。  
他们拉着手走在路上，像路上的任何一对情侣一样。  
安迷修问雷狮话的时候雷狮正在摁条码机上的数字键，1068，他记得很熟，芒果就是这个。“雷狮你是不是恋爱了？”“没有。”雷狮将机器吐出的贴纸贴到塑料袋上，“你快点工作吧，不然你家雷狮一会儿就要来捣乱了。”  
类似的问题他已经听了好多遍。的确，自从安迷修来到他家后，他身边的每一个安迷修和雷狮仿佛都默认了他在谈一场简单而舒适的恋爱。起初是楼上爱八卦的安迷修和雷狮跑来送了他一锅红豆饭，后来连楼下的高中生安迷修见了他和安迷修在楼下散步就会自动绕开以免打扰他们的“亲密时间”。不止如此，这个少年安迷修显然具备和他的实际年龄同样的热情来：他把抽到的情侣电影券塞到他家，还趁他不在家偷偷给安迷修科普性知识，最后连这个安迷修的监护人上班族雷狮都亲自上门送了他一瓶用来“助兴”的酒。他把楼下的安迷修喊到他家里来，一杯接一杯地给他灌酒，看少年安迷修醉得差不多了他就让安迷修把少年安迷修送回楼下——这才算解决一个麻烦。其实如果他想，他当然可以将安迷修扫地出门，安迷修肯定不会死。他躺上自己的床，想着过几天再给安迷修买双手套和靴子。他也有些后悔让安迷修入侵他的生活，一旦体验过温暖，人就很难狠下心舍弃。  
他今天忘了洗碗，是安迷修主动洗的。他睡前甚至还喝了点啤酒……超市促销的廉价酒，他顺手帮同事的忙买了一打。他在变得越来越像“雷狮”，这种体验太过自然，以至于他有些惶恐。他想到在安迷修来之前他所做的一切，他应该后悔吗？可那些该被后悔的一切都是这样的义无反顾，也没有退路。他的一个又一个选择不会在后悔里重演，他的一个又一个选择终于将他一步步推向今天的境地。事到如今，他不能否认，也不得不承认：他所做的一切都是他今天爱上安迷修的必然结果。爱，他掖紧了被子，忽然感觉到了躁热。这是个恐怖的词汇，它离雷狮太遥远、也太不可掌控了——雷狮不禁有些发抖，他蹭蹭枕头，身体裹着自己的被子往床边蜷缩。他听见自己的心脏在黑暗中跳动，声音清晰，就像水滴落在他耳内。脑袋开始发热，他猜自己可能是酒量太差了……他把赤裸的脚伸到被子外，室内的冷空气缓解了些许热度。门被推开，安迷修洗过澡了。他趿拉着拖鞋，沿着走廊漏入房间的光走进来。雷狮听见木门吱呀，听见拖鞋啪嗒，听见脖颈、耳廓、手心和下身狂跳。他没敢睁眼，他知道安迷修要问他了。“你不舒服吗？”安迷修伸手握住他的脚踝，拉起被角想把雷狮的脚塞回去。他刚洗过澡，略微发凉的指头柔软而湿润。他猛地坐起来，掀开被子——可不行，还是热，他猜他需要再去洗一次澡冷静一下自己，可他的身子软的像一滩泥。他不该这样，或者曾无比厌恶这些……也许他错了，也许他不该这样，也许那样？他不知道自己应不应当后悔。  
他显然比安迷修要清楚这些事的步骤——这些早在他亲身经历前就已经被刻录在了他的大脑里。他颤抖着解开了自己身上的浴袍，身子瘫陷进软床垫里像没了骨头，脚踝在安迷修的手里。还没吹干的头发黏在脖颈，他摸索着拉开床头柜，把装有润滑液和安全套的包装盒递给安迷修。刚刚离水的指甲还不够坚硬到划开塑料膜，雷狮绷住呼吸看安迷修发白皱缩的指肚。他从安迷修手里拿回包装盒，用牙齿划破这层透明的膜。拆盒子的时候他的手都在抖，呼吸喷上塑料膜凝固成细密的水珠。借着走廊里暖黄色的灯光，雷狮看向安迷修，安迷修也看着他。接下来的一切都曾在他脑中发生过无数次，但事件地点或时间此刻不再重要。安迷修握着他的膝盖，沾了润滑的手伸进去扩张。他忽地感觉自己被撕裂，皮与肉在暧昧不清的水声中分离。他似乎看见自己发红的脸颊，紫色眼睛垂看着安迷修。湿漉漉的额头淌下好多汗流过眼角和面颊。他是热的，燥的，黏的，水的。  
呼吸在此刻成了一件极艰难的事。安迷修撞断他的呼吸，教他慌乱无措地喘。安迷修问他，“是这里吗？”他还没来得及说是，身体就又一阵抽搐。他的腰几乎没有知觉，麻痹感在弹跳的血管上爆开。他看着安迷修，但并不知道安迷修有没有在看他。真奇怪……明明几周前他还是一个人，他从不知道原来一个安迷修是这样的……他在利用这个安迷修吗？他哄骗了这个安迷修吗？他们在消费彼此吗？他伸手揽住安迷修的背，潮热的呼吸在牙齿间打颤。他想更多地感受这一切，可他此刻却突然梦醒一样地难过，心脏被皱缩着拧紧，挤出些许可有可无的水滴来。酸痛从腰渐渐扩散，他想蜷紧脚趾，想揽紧手臂，想夹紧双腿。可他忽然感受不到身体的存在了……他茫然地眨眼，任凭昏黄灯光下的喘息和汗湿穿透他的身体。他被拧碎了的心好像在他看不到的哪里抽痛着，可他不敢确定，他不敢确定的事有太多了……他搂住安迷修的臂膀失声落泪。身体的情欲在此刻与他无关，他的心脏紧贴着安迷修的心脏，两个不相干的生命于此刻溶化为一滩共同的水。安迷修揽住他的腰，他挺胯迎对方的冲撞。在泪水迷蒙的视线中，他看见分明的血肉分离。他在安迷修面前落了泪，因野兽被剥掉伪装的人皮，因鲜血暴露于彻底的空气中而感到凄楚的解放。  
他终于也走在无数雷狮曾走过的正走着的和将走上的这条同样的路，每一步都是一次喘息，每一步都是一次抽搐。他就是想不明白，怎么他绕了那么大一个弯，最终还是回到原地了呢？  
tbc.


End file.
